1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Some charging circuits can charge 12 volt (V) batteries and 24V batteries. A charging circuit converts voltage of a 16V-45V power source to 24V when charging a 24V battery. The charging circuit converts voltage of an 8V-22.5V power source to 12V when charging a 12V battery. The charging circuit includes a processor, a detecting circuit, and a switch. The detecting circuit detects the voltage of the power source and sends out a detecting signal. The processor receives the detecting signal and controls the switch to disconnect the power source from the battery if the voltage of the power source is larger than a predetermined value. Because the processor can only receive 0V-5V, the voltage of the detecting signal equals to 1/10 of the voltage of the power source. However, when the charging circuit charges a 12V battery, the voltage of the detecting signal equals to 1/10 of the voltage of the 8V-22.5V power source. Therefore, the precision of the detecting signal is decreased.